Wall washing and wall grazing light fixtures have design and architecture to direct light at one or more walls when mounted on the ceiling/floor or recessed into the ceiling/floor as opposed to being mounted on the wall itself. Providing sufficient wall lighting from such fixtures can be a challenge. Present wall wash fixtures often employ one or more reflectors coupled to the interior of a recessed optic for directing light to one or more walls. Reflective optics within the fixture recess can present several disadvantages. An interior reflector, for example, can clutter the recess thereby rendering the fixture aesthetically unpleasing. Interior reflector(s) can also complicate fixture design and increase manufacturing time and costs. On the performance side, interior reflective optics necessarily redirect a portion of the downlight to one or more walls, leading to inefficiencies in lighting floors and/or other surfaces normally in the downlight path.